kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blipper
|ability=None |category=Regular enemy |point value = 260 |notes = 8 HP }} Blipper is a fish enemy that wears goggles and appears in most of the ''Kirby'' series. They are the most common aquatic enemy in the series. Physical Appearance Blippers have orange(sometimes yellow) underbellies and have a red hue on their upper section. They have two light blue fins on either side of them and have one back fin with the same coloration. Every Blipper sports a large, blue-rimmed pair of goggles with a black strap. In most games, it is usually hard to notice it's eyes through it's goggles, but when they are visible they are seen to be beady and black. Blippers also have small mouths. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land Blippers appear since the first ''Kirby game. Blippers are similar to Waddle Dees on land—very common, very weak enemies, but they are found underwater instead. Some just swim around back and forth, some try to chase Kirby, and others will jump out of the water in an attempt to hit him. Being fish, Blippers just flop around helplessly if they end up on land, but can still damage Kirby. ''Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Blipper reappers in Kirby's Adventure and its remake with the same behavior and it gives no Copy Ability when inhaled by Kirby. ''Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Blipper reappears as an enemy in Kirby Super Star and its remake, acting the same as before. ''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' and Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn Blippers appear as enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn and its remake, Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn. In these games, whenever they see Kirby or Prince Fluff, they will dash towards them and try to hit them, but even if they do, they will just turn upside down and float on the surface without doing any damage. ''Kirby Mass Attack In ''Kirby Mass Attack, a variant of Blipper, Elebli, exists. These are capable of producing electric shocks. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Blipper appears in Kirby's Return to Dream Land and in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition as well. It appears in the Normal Challenge. These are the first games where its possible to see through Blipper's goggles. Kirby GCN was slated to show this as well, but it never saw release. ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Blippers reappear in these games with the same behavior of Kirby's Return to Dream Land. ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Red and green Blippers appear in ''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse. Green Blippers slowly chase Kirby when they spot him. They can be found in stages and are also summoned by Deepsee. ''Kirby Star Allies Blipper reappears in ''Kirby Star Allies and maintains the same behavior as the previous titles. Other Games Blipper also appears as an enemy in Kirby's Dream Land 2 ,Kirby's Dream Land 3, Kirby & The Amazing Mirror and Kirby: Squeak Squad. They are also seen in spin-offs like Kirby's Block Ball and Kirby: Canvas Curse. In the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Blipper appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as one of the stickers players can earn. The Blipper sticker raises characters' swim time by 20 allowing them to swim for longer periods without drowning. It uses Blipper's design from Kirby: Squeak Squad. Related Quotes Etymology Blipper's name may be a corruption of the word flipper, referring to its fins and the equipment worn for swimming or diving. It may also incorporate the word blip, a spot on a radar screen, or a short, repetitive sound such as dripping water. Trivia *While Eleblis appear in Kirby Mass Attack, there are also unused sprites for the normal variation of Blipper; its sprites indicate that it would attack by chewing up a Kirby and spitting it out. Artwork KDL Blipper.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KBB_Blipper_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Blipper.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KNiDL Blipper.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Blipper 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSqSq Blipper artwork.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' KSSU_Blipper_artwork.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY Blipper.png|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' KatRC_Blipper_artwork_3.png|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' K25_Blipper_artwork.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' website Orchestra_Blipper.png|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' orchestra K25th Twitter (46).jpg|Artwork from the official Kirby Twitter DWm5xNHVQAEBEqX.jpg large.jpg|''Kirby 25th Anniversary'' Twitter MothersDay2019.png|''Kirby Twitter Illustration, Mother's Day 2019'' Gallery KDL Squishy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Blipper.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Blipper.PNG|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Kbb_2-1.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' SS Blipper.png|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palette) DL3 Blipper.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' NID Blipper.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' NID Twizzy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) kirbynightmare_in_dream_land_1412702105301.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palette) KatAM Blipper.png|''Kirby & The Amazing Mirror'' KCC Blipper.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Blipper Paint.png|Drawcia paints a Blipper. Blipper Paint 2.png|Drawcia's Blippers appear. KSqSq Blipper Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' Blipper Kirby Wii.jpg|''Kirby GCN'' KEY Blipper Shot.PNG|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' blipperKRtDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Blipper 2.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' KTD_Blipper_cutscene.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' (cutscene) KatRC_Blipper.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Blipper_Green.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (green) KatRC Blipper figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (Figurine) KPR_Blipper.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KSA_Blipper.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Sprites and Models KDL Blipper sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA Blipper sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2 Blipper sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Blipper sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) KBB Blipper sprite.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' BlipperKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Blipper sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (Alternate Palette) KSSBlippy3.PNG|''Kirby Super Star'' (unused Alternate Palette) KDL3 Blipper sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KatAM Blipper sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & The Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Blipper sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (Alternate Palettes) KCC Blipper sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Blipper sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) SSBB Blipper sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Blipper Kirby Super Star Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Blipper sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (Alternate Palette) KRTDL Blipper model.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' de:Fugini es:Fugur fr:Fugubul it:Glubglu ja:ブリッパー ru:Блиппер zh:波利普 Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Aquatic Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby & The Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Neutral Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Category:Minion Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Extra Epic Yarn